Falling Hard
by ImJustDefyingGravityx3
Summary: -"You never said you were coming. In fact, you're supposed to go see that girl, you know, the 'most wonderful, amazing, beautiful girl in the entire world.'" "Exactly. Here I am." I think I just fell for him ten times harder.- Tratie, fluffy one-shot.


**Author's Note: I was just looking aorund on facebook when I saw a fan page that inspired this. So yes, facebook IS educational! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or I would have been able to read The Lost Hero already :/ **

* * *

It was times like those when I wished I was still at Camp Half-Blood. You were never alone and something was always happening. I'm not a year round camper, so I was sitting at recess with nobody around. I didn't fit in there anymore; my friends and I had all grown apart since I left every summer. Not wanting to stay in the place where I was alone, I went back to my house. It wasn't any better than school, as it was empty, so I pulled out a golden drachma and made a rainbow.

"Travis Stoll, Camp Half-Blood."

He appeared in the image in front of me, getting clearer as the seconds passed by. It took a minute, but he realized that I was there.

"Hey, Gardner. Whazzup?" he asked.

"Not much," I began. "I was bored, so I IMed you. What are you doing?"

"I was actually just getting ready to go out tonight." Now that he mentioned it, it did look like he was going somewhere; he wasn't in pajamas (which he always wore) and his hair was wet as if he had just washed it.

"Where you going?" I asked, trying to seem as if I wasn't actually interested. That's just how we did things, we would deny that we were friends no matter what.

"I'm going to go visit the most wonderful, amazing, beautiful girl in the entire world," he answered.

"Who is it?" Hopefully, I didn't sound jealous or anything.

"Oops, bad connection. Gotta go, bye!" he exclaimed quickly.

"Wait-" I started, but was interuppted by him slashing his sword through the screen.

"Nice talking to you too," I whispered to myself.

If I was being honest with myself- which I wasn't- I had a little bit of a crush on Travis. He was just so cute, and his pranks were funny... except when they were pulled on me. Then they were annoying. Anyway, my thoughts kept turning to who the mystery girl was. It was probably somebody in the Aphrodite cabin. After all, Connor was dating that girl Ashley with the long blond hair and blue eyes, so Travis would probably go for the same type. They _were _twins.

In the middle of my thinking, I fell alseep on the couch. About an hour and a half later, I woke up. It was so comfortable though, and I was really tired, so I quickly changed into a pair of pajamas. They were really awesome: pink pants with a black peace sign, and a black tank top with a pink peace sign. I dragged my blanket down stairs and fell back asleep on the couch. I woke up (again) later, about three hours later, to the doorbell ringing. I hoped it was nobody I knew, because I would be really embarassed. Obviously, fate didn't like me. Not only was it somebody I knew, but it was someone I REALLY knew. Yep, that's right: Travis Stoll.

"What the Hades do you want, Stoll? I was sleeping," I answered. To prove my point, I yawned.

"I can see that," he smirked.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" I asked, annoyed.

"I told you I was coming over, remember?"

"Okay, I may have dyslexia and ADD, but I'm pretty sure I don't have short term memory loss too. You never said you were coming. In fact, you're supposed to go see that girl, you know, the 'most wonderful, amazing, beautiful girl in the entire world.'" I quoted.

"Exactly. Here I am," he winked.

I think I just fell for him ten times harder.

* * *

**So here is the one-shot I wrote because I was home sick. It's really short because of the fact that I was sick, so sorry for the length. Throat problems are soooo fun, especially when you have singing lessons the next day. Right? No. Review because you love me and they will heal my throat so I don't look like an idiot in front of my singing instructor. Kay, thanks! Love ya! **

**~Valrei **

**p.s. I feel like an idiot because I just spelled my own name wrong. I'm going to have to fix it... or maybe not. I like it that way :D **


End file.
